Klaorus Republic
The Klaorus Republic is a Constitutional Republic in The Appearence Galaxy. Formerly a Monarchy, the Klaorans reorganized and reformed their government into a Republic. They are a rather new civilization in the Appearence, originating from a galaxy many lightyears away, as the galaxy was slowly dying due to toxic radiation emissions and hostile nations. Origins The Klaorus Republic has a rich and interesting history. Foundation Forming out of the Klaorus Kingdom, a monarchy. The Monarchy, ruled formerly by King Kata, had dissolved itself in favor of a democratic society. Thus, one was born. Dulan War As time went on, the Klaorus Republic attracted a different civilization, the Dulan Republic. The two had both declared a certain part of space to be their own, and thus, went to war over it. The war lasted for two years, during which several million on both sides were killed in the bloodiest conflict in Klaoran History. Eventually, the two sides settled their differences, with neither side being the victor, and engaged in trade with each other. A strong friendship soon emerged out of what was once hostilities. Toma Crisis The next major event in Klaoran History was the Toma Crisis. The Toma, scientifically known as tomasphorosis, was a deadly virus spread through water. It plagued several cities on the planet, but never actually made it to the capital. Eventually, a cure was discovered and the populace was inoculated for the Toma. However, the disease left over two hundred fifty seven thousand infected, and forty-three thousand dead. Exodus While their home galaxy had aided and kept the Klaorus alive and well for countless centuries, the galaxy was beginning to die. Toxic radiations were being emitted by several stars, and the core of the galaxy was beginning to compound on itself. The Klaorans, not wishing to stay behind and be destroyed, fled the galaxy, and eventually ended up in The Appearence Galaxy, where they settled. Their current president, Warrex Emson, approved the move. They colonized several uninhabited planets, and named them after their former planets from their home galaxy. Diplomatic Relations The Klaorus Republic has met some civilizations since its arrival in the Appearence Galaxy. Allies *BlyDonian Civilization *Mysterious Rising Sun Civilization Enemies None Government The Klaorus Republic is split into five branches, the Presidency, the Catca, the Courts, the Du-Catca, and the Regulators. The Presidency The President of the Klaorus Republic is elected every six years, and can run only three times. The President has many powers, and he is the direct commander-in-chief of the Klaorus Armed Forces. He also conducts all diplomatic relations, and in addition, he has a cabinet of ministers that he turns to for support and aid. The President cannot raise taxes, nor can he impose a draft, dissolve the government, issue an order that could harm the government, or directly amend the Constitution. The President can, however, disallow legislation from being passed. This can be overturned with both a Catca and Du-Catca majority vote, as well as a Regulator and Court approval to ensure the legislation is constitutional. The Catca The Catca is the elite meeting place of the Klaorus Republic. Representatives are elected every three years to the Catca. This branch of the government hold a great deal of power in the government. They can propose new legislation, and they can also raise or lower taxes. The Catca has no authority over the military or its daily affairs, however it can impose a draft. The Catca does not have the power to dissolve the Government, however they have the ability to dissolve the Catca out of existence. To do so, they would need a ninety-percent approval rating of the Catca, and a fifty-percent approval rating of the Du-Catca. However, this has never been done before. The Courts The Courts run and enforce the laws of the Government and the Catca. There is a Grand Court, and many smaller municipal courts spread out around the civilization. Du-Catca The Du-Catca is a much larger body of legislators. While the Catca only has forty members, the Du-Catca has one thousand, four hundred, and fifty five. Representatives from the Du-Catca are voted in every one year, and once you serve in the Du-Catca, you cannot serve again. This is to dissuade members from neglecting to pass important laws in order to be reelected. The Regulators The Regulators are basically, as the title implies, regulators of the government. There is a division of the Regulators in every town, city, and village in the Klaorus Republic. The larger the city is, the more Regulators there are. The Regulators look at every law and action that has come through all four branches other branches of the government, and determines if it abides by the Constitution. Culture The Klaorus Republic has a semi-unique culture, as listed below. Education Policies The Republic believes that every citizen should receive at least a basic education. There are four grade levels, students start at level one when they are four, and move to level two when they are eight. They graduate from level four when they are sixteen years of age. At that time, it is highly suggested that the students either pursue a higher education or join the military. Currently, the literacy rate of the Republic is at 82%. Technology The Republic considers itself quite technologically advanced. Weaponry The Republic does not use solid projectiles. Rather, their weapons shoot lasers at their intended target. Their fleet runs on a propulsion system, doing away with fuels. Matter and Anti-Matter mix together causing a reaction which results in successful propulsion. Transportation The Republic uses turboshafts to get around from floor to floor in a building. These elevators can ascend buildings at speeds of 20 miles per hour, useful for the taller buildings. In order to combat a feeling of nausea from the sudden increase in speed, the elevators have been equipped with special technology, in which the entire elevator is cushioned from the increasing speed. The Republic also uses beaming to get from place to place. Each ship has its own transporter room with multiple pads in order to get troops down to planets at a much faster speed than shuttle craft. There are also public transporter pads as well. The science has been nearly perfected, however nothing can be perfect and there is always the possibility of a misbeam, in which either the specimen will be beamed into a solid object, or the specimens body could be deformed, in one case the organs had formed on the outside of the body. In times when the pads are under repairs, there are "fast shuttles" that are used by the Republic. These shuttles are basically capsules, in which the person transporting enters, and is then shot into space at quick velocities in order to reach their destination. Each capsule can fit roughly three people. When the capsule arrives at its destination, special technology is used to slow the capsule. It is very cushioned and gyro-stabled, so the people transporting in it cannot feel the speeds too much. Robotics The Republic also uses robots for the most dangerous and difficult tasks. They are designated to only perform one task, and one task only in order to give them monotony. They are only able to process their current assignment, so as not to perhaps give them a form of sentience. Hygiene The Republic has a very complex system of water distribution, so every citizen is able to be properly washed and cleaned. Hospitals and other doctors offices are also present around the civilization. The cities themselves are clean, as robotic cleaners ensure the cleanliness of the city. Diet Most Klaorans have a diet of fruits, vegetables, grains, dairy products, and fish. Occasionally, they eat meat, but only on rare occasions as there is not an abundance of land fauna. Every Klaoran is also given a weekly protein pill in order to further ensure they are healthy and fit. Architecture There is a unique architecture in the cities. Most buildings are made out of marble or other rare stones found in the mineral rich mine shafts of the planets. There are many arches, curves, and sculptures on the buildings.